


Bastard boys play in snow

by Shadyz_lucy



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Multi, Sick Character, Single Parents, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadyz_lucy/pseuds/Shadyz_lucy
Summary: Single parent au :p
Relationships: Joseph Catalanello/Hosuh Lee
Kudos: 18





	Bastard boys play in snow

The tiny screams of laughter echo out the neighborhood as jay and stephen threw snowballs at each other, getting snow in their hair and clothes.

Hosuh and Jo sat on Jo's porch, keeping an eye on the boys as they played in the snow. Hosuh laughed watching jay roll a giant snowball only to have stephen tackle him down both of them falling face first into the snow.

"Play nice!" Jo shouted,Jay got up and threw some more snow on stephen ignoring his dad's request. Stephen bit his ankles causing jay to fall back down taking some snow he shoved it in his face.

"Maybe we should bring them inside" jo looked around the place was slowly getting dark.

"you're so cute when you worry" Hosuh mumbled.

Lucky for him Jo didn't hear him as he was to busy watching stephen and jay bury a neighborhood kid in snow. Hosuh was stunned at how Jo's freckled cheeks were rosy red the way the snowflakes nestled in his black curly hair he snuggled closer into his scarf.

Jo glance over to Hosuh who quickly turned away hiding his blushing face,smiling he grabbed Hosuh's cheeks pulling him closer.

He could practically feel his breath,Hosuh knew his face was getting redder each second he spent looking at Jo. He wanted to kiss him so bad but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Hey your face is really red, lets go inside and-" he was cut off by a snowball hitting his cheeks, turning back to the boys jay was watching everywhere but his dad while Stephen was desperately trying to hold in his giggles.

Smirking he stood up and slowly walked over to his "innocent" son. Jay looked up at his dad smiling innocently at him, "did you throw the snowball?" He questioned already knowing it was him. "No,what even is a snowball?" He looked at stephen who shrugged.

stooping down Jo poked jay's ribs jay bit his lips not wanting to giggle this of course only, encourage Jo to poke him more until Jay was on the ground full on laughing.

"DAD HAHA HAVE GAHAHAH MERCY!!!" Jay squealed out dying of laughter.

"SAY YOUR SORRY" he taunted.

"AAAAH HAHAHA NEVERRRR HAHA!!".

While he was tickling jay stephen creep up behind and was about to stuff his clothes with snow when Hosuh scoop him up and ruffled his hair. He threw the same snow at Hosuh instead, Hosuh grabbed some snow in one hand holding stephen like a sack of potatoes in the other he smushed the snow all over his hair.

A cold shiver ran up both parents spine,Jo stop tickling Jay when his squirms turned into uncontrollable shivering.the same thing was happening with Stephen trembling in Hosuh's arm."we should head inside" Hosuh said while placing stephen on his side stephen wrapped his legs around Hosuh's body still shivering.

Jo nodded and picked Jay up warping his arms around jo and burying his face into his clothes.

They carried their sons inside and got them out of the cold wet clothes stephen and jay was still trembling so Jo decided to give them a warm bath while Hosuh made hot chocolate.

Jo got the boys dressed in Jay's room, stephen already had on his meowth onesie and was sitting on jay's bed watching jo help jay put on his blue snorlax onesie.

"And there"he said out loud as he button up the last button."dad...i'm cold" jay mumbled shaking slightly not as bad as before but it was still noticeable. resting his hand on his son's forehead."your burning up" removing his hand he looked over at stephen who had a runny nose.

Jo Sighed,he'll need to buy them some medicine for the cold in the morning,for now he carried jay and stephen downstairs resting them down on the soft couch and going to get extra blankets.

When he came back stephen and jay were cuddled up to Hosuh sipping on their hot chocolate. He drape the blankets over them they started to giggle but it slowly turned into coughing,Hosuh rubbed their backs the coughing came to a stop.

They laid back on the couch looking defeated and tired,the parents shared a glance of concern for their children."can we watch a movie" stephen whined grabbing the remote.

Jo joined them on the couch the two sick boys in between him and Hosuh, stephen and jay bickering about what movie to watch before settling on Beauty and the Beast. Everyone snuggled up together as the movie began, stephen and jay would fall asleep six minutes into the movie hosuh and jo would have to carry them upstairs and tuck them into bed and maybe they did forget the buried kid in the snow,but for now they just snuggled up and watched the movie.


End file.
